Hopeless
by satya37
Summary: I had never really experienced hopelessness before. Loyalty it my fatal flaw but I have no one be loyal to. Here is what happened;... Rated T for violence and depression.
1. Chapter 1

Hopeless

Chapter 1

Percy Pov

I had never really experienced hopelessness before.

The war was over. It was hopeless. Pandora's Jar had been opened. Well it got smashed. This was the second time I had been given Pandora's jar. The first time I gave it to Lady Hestia. She protected it because she was the one who would never lose hope. She held a mortals last weapon;

Hope.

But I had lost it, my last weapon;

Hope.

It felt like my soul had been torn into a million pieces, pieces smaller than the pieces Kronos had been cut into.

The second time I had been given Pandora's jar I had no one left to give it to, no one who would hold the jar and resist its temptations. And now there is no hope. Every day the weight of the past gets heavier and heavier.

They say You Only Live Once, well this man has lived too long but the fates never cut my string, they just tortured me slowly.

The constant reminders of my past friends and the sacrifices they made for me. Every day this haunts me, the fact that someone else could- should have been in my place.

Loyalty is my fatal flaw but I have no one left to be loyal to.

And now, I walk the world without a purpose, I have tried suicide but I hear a voice in my head that said;

"Not yet," Mysteriously. I don't understand that 'not yet' I have walked these lands too long why can't I just put this body to rest?

Here is what happened:

**(MOST OF THIS STORY IS IN THIS FLASHBACK)**

The giant war was over and everything was perfect. We had the romans and the Greeks co-operating together and Gaia was defeated. The Greeks and Romans became more social and went on quests together. The monster attacks were minimal and rare. Dionysus was released from being camp manager and Chiron was assigned the position as well as being the activities director.

One day I got an iris message from a guy in a hood.

"I will bring your world crashing down around you." Those nine words sent shivers down my spine.

A week later went got reports of a monster army of about 100000 was coming towards camp.

All alarms were on, everyone was putting on armour, and the Hermes cabin was working with the Hephaestus cabin making arrows with Greek fire in them that would detonate on contact.

The Ares cabin was shouting out battle remarks like;

"Ha the monsters won't know what happened to them until they are in Tartarus!" And stuff like that.

We heard a loud noise like a million corpses all groaning and muttering. Then the ground shook. Not like a small earthquake, the ground literally turned 45 degrees but it went back in place.

We saw a big crowd walking towards camp.

Then we realised that it wasn't a crown of people, it was a crowd of monsters.

The monsters came. The border didn't survive the thousands and thousands of monsters pounding it. The borders cracked into a million pieces. We were surrounded by thousands of monsters all closing in on us at once.

I was at the front of the camp defences and was probably the only one that saw Thalia's pine tree trampled on by a hyperborean giant. A hellhound dashed at Will Solace and the son of Apollo didn't stand a chance against the evil piece of meat tearing him to shreds.

"ATTACK!" I shouted. All the campers charged at the monsters but in the end the campers were losing to the monsters. There were too many monsters.

A Minotaur charged me while I wasn't looking and caught me by surprise. I was thrown into the stump of a stampeded tree.

I could only watch in horror as the last few campers were defeated and the whole camp was reduced to debris in front of my eyes.

**AN: This was an idea that was floating around in my head for quite a few weeks now and I just needed to get it out. The next few chapters will be longer and hopefully fast. The ending has been planned out for this story so no ideas please. I don't mind a little flames in review and I like constructive criticism. Please review, Fav, Follow and recommend.**

**You see that little box down there? **

**It's not that hard to type something and click the post button, even if you are a guest!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Satya37**


	2. Chapter 2

Hopeless

Chapter 2

Previously…

_"ATTACK!" I shouted. All the campers charged at the monsters but in the end the campers were losing to the monsters. There were too many monsters._

_A Minotaur charged me while I wasn't looking and caught me by surprise. I was thrown into the stump of a stampeded tree._

_I could only watch in horror as the last few campers were defeated and the whole camp was reduced to debris in front of my eyes._

I passed out from exhaustion. I had a rather scary dream.

A man was sitting on a throne that was pure red, blood red. He saw me and started to laugh a very very evil laugh. Evil was literally radiating from him, more so than Kronos and Gaia put together.

I woke up covered in sweat and mostly blood.

I looked around camp to find no one else left; tears were in the corners of my eyes. I brushed them away but more came.

I moved some rubble to find a smashed jar of nectar. I forced as much of it as I could in my mouth.

I lifted some more rubble to find one of the Stolls with a dagger through his chest; blood was dribbling out of his mouth.

I walked some more to see if there was anyone else still alive but instead I found Annabeth crawling across the ground towards me.

Blood was dribbling out of her mouth.

"Percy," She said.

"Don't worry, I will just go get some ambrosia and nectar, I will be right back."

I ran to find one jar of nectar left. I grabbed it and ran back to Annabeth but she lay motionless on the floor.

I left camp, or what was left of it.

I walked in one direction for weeks. I kept walking. I lost track of how long I had been walking. I walked through the sea, the grass, the farms and the forest.

While walking in the forest I came across a beast that looked like the skeleton of a reindeer but its head was like a dragon with reindeer horns. It had claws as sharp as knives and small black eyes.

"What are you?" I said.

It just growled at me.

I felt a presence enter my head.

"It is an Aiatar." Said a voice in my head.

"Who are you?" I said in my head.

"Do not worry; I am here to help you control the Aiatar." It said.

"How? This beast is about to kill me!" I said.

And then as if it heard me it ran at me with a claw in front as if it were a sword.

"Hold on," Said the voice.

I felt a strange tingling in the whole of my body then the Aiatar stared above my head, bowed and then started to crawl backwards as if it were apologising.

I looked up to see a hologram of an explosion above my head as if I had just been claimed.

"I just claimed you," Said the voice in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"That is not important right now. Anyway, hold up your right hand and make a gun in your hand."

I did as he said and the beast walked to me. It purred as if it wanted to be stroked.

I stroked it and it purred again. This time I continually stroked it.

"Looks like you have a new pet!" Said the voice.

Then I felt the presence leave my head.

Then there was an explosion of Greek fire and when the fire died down a voice said;

"Perseus Jackson, you will be coming with me."

**Thanks for reading guys and girls. I looked at the stats on this page a couple hours after I posted it and it already had 1 review and 2 follows! Thank you so much to those who reviewed and followed. This story already has 60 views and it hasn't been out for more than 11 hours! And that is why I decided to update so soon. Please review, Fav, follow and recommend this story to others. I have started writing longer chapters and hope to make them even longer.**

**You see that little box down there?**

**Just type something in the little box and this story will be updated faster!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Satya37**


End file.
